My Life
by Chisana Shiroi Neko
Summary: What! Adik Kembar Natsume Dr Inggris Dtng Menjenguk Natsume, Disaat Itu Kepala Sekolah Gakuen Alice Mempunyai Niat Jahat. Apakah Yg Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya (?) *gk pandai bikin summary. .*


**-My Life-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : What! Adik Kembar Natsume Dr Inggris Dtng Menjenguk Natsume, Disaat Itu Kepala Sekolah Gakuen Alice Mempunyai Niat Jahat. Apakah Yg Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya (?)

Neko-Chan : "Ini My First Fic Mohon Kalo Banyak Typo Atau De le le Karena Masih nubi (dibaca newbie) Hohoho… Selamat Menikmati ._."

Mikan : "Arigato Neko-Chan Udh Mau Buat Fic Gakuen Alice"

Neko-Chan : "Makasih Mikan-Chan" *mengang kedua tangan mikan*

Natsume : "Hn... Paling Hasilnya Jelek"

Neko-Chan : "#sweatdrop Natsu Kejam ."

Mikan : "Iya Nih Natsume Kejam"

Natsume : "Hey Neko Siapa Yang Kau Panggil Natsu Dan Kau Mikan Lalu Masalah?"

Neko-Chan : "Ampun X_x"

Mikan : "..."

Natsume : *api ditangan*

Neko-Chan & Mikan : #kaburr

Neko-Chan : "Sebelum Membaca Fic Ini Neko Kenalin My Character Imagination

Nama : Natsumi Hyuuga

Umur : 11 th

Lahir : 27 November 19xx

Ciri-Ciri : Rambut Raven Lurus Panjangnya Sampai Melebihi Bahu Sedikit, Poninya Mirip Kyk Natsume, Mata Crimson, Hidungnya Mancung

Alice : ? *rahasia kalo tahu nanti gk seru XD*

Silakan banyangin sendiri ._.

**My Life**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dimana Ini..." Suasana Yg Indah Mengingatkan Ku Akan Dia..._

_**SAUDARA PERTAMA KU**_

_Danau, Pohon Bahkan Angin Sepoi Sepoi Menyejukkan Siapa Pun Yg Melihat Tempat Itu Namun Bukan Kah Tmpt Ini Sudah Hilang..._

_Terlihat Sesosok Gadis Kira-Kira Berumur 11 th Sepertiku, Warna Rambutnya Sama Sepertiku. Gadis Itu Sedang Menatap Danau_

_Dalam Hati ku Bertanya "Apa Yg Dia Lihat? __Danau? Untuk Apa Melihat Danau?"_

_Tiba Tiba Gadis Itu Menoleh Kepada Ku_

_Sekarang Ku Melihatnya..Gadis Itu Menampakan Senyum Indahnya, Sayangnya Matanya Tertutup Poninya_

_Saat Ku Hendak Bertanya " Siapa Ka.."_

_Tiba-Tiba Dr Punggungnya Keluar Sayap Putih Membentang Lebar. Sekarang Dia Terlihat Seperti Malaikat Dan Aku Melihat Matanya, Matanya Sama Seperti Dia,Orang Yg Sangat Ku Sayangi_

_Ketika Ku Hendak Memeluknya Dia Berkata Dgn Wajah Paniknya " Menjauh...Jangan Kesini!"_

_Aku Sempat Kaget, Ada Apa Dgn Dia? Orang Yg Slalu Terlihat Hangat Sekarang Dingin Seperti Ku_

_Dengan Ragu Aku Bertanya " Ada Apa Dengan Mu?"_

_Gadis Itu Tidak Menjawab "..."_

_Tiba Tiba Rantai Datang Entah Dr Mana. Rantai Itu Mengikat Kedua Kaki Dan Tangan Gadis Itu_

_Tiba-Tiba Dr Semak-Semak Terlihat Seorang Laki-Laki. Laki Laki Itu Tersenyum Sinis Sambil Berkata "You'll Death"_

_Laki-Laki Itu Menusuk Dada Sang Gadis. Aku Kaget Bukan Darah Yg Keluar Tp Sebuah Bola Putih Bersinar!?_

_Laki-Laki Itu Berteriak Sakit Karena Cahaya Itu " Aaahhh Sakit Mata Ku... Tubuhku. Argghhh"_

_Gadis Itu Menoleh Kearahku Dia Tersenyum Sangat Hangat Dan Berkata " Se..lama..t Tin...nggal kak..ak yang..ku saya..."_

"_ngi..."_

_Gadis Itu Jatuh!?_

_Sayap Putih Indah Yg Membentang Lebar Mulai Menghilang Menjadi Butira Debu Seiring Dgn Berhentinya Jantung Sang Gadis.._

"_TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BS MENINGGALKAN KU BEGITU SAJA, KAU HANYA BERPURA-PURAKAN?" Hatiku Kacau... Tiba Tiba Aku Mendengar Suara Ketukan Pintu... Dan Aku Terbangun_

"Hhhh..." aku menghela nafas untung itu hanya mimpi, jika itu kenyataan mungkin... sudah sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lg

"Natsume, Kau Ada Didalam Kan? Ini Ada Surat Untuk Mu"

Aku Mendengar Suara Robot Pengantar Surat, Lalu Ku Buka Pintu Dan Mengambil Surat Itu. Aku Membolak Balik Kan Surat Itu Tertera Nama Sang Pengirim " Natsumi Hyuuga " Sontak Ku Kaget Ternyata Dia Mengirimku Surat, Sontak Langsung Ku Buka Surat Itu Dgn Terburu Buru

Dan Isinya...

"Dear Natsume

Hai Onii-Chan, Apa Kabar? Aku Disini Baik Begitu Juga Aoi Dan Ayah, Oh Iya Aoi Menitipkan Salam Untuk Mu Juga Ru-Kun. Onii-chan Aku Ada Kabar Baik Besok Aku Akan Datang Ke Alice Academy, Mungkin Saat Onii-Chan Mendapatkan Surat Ini Aku Sedang Dibandara Jepang. Aku Harap Kau Menunggu Ku Didepan Gerbang Alice Academy Aku Ingin Disambut Senyuman Mu Saat Ku Berkunjung 1 Bulan Disana, Semoga Kau Suka Onii-Chan

Sekian Dulu Ya Onii-Chan, Aku Terburu Buru Menulis Surat Ini Hehehehe...

Sampai Jumpa Onii-Chan Jam 4 Pagi Di Gerbang Alice Academy

See You My Big Brother Natsume-niiChan"

Lalu Setelah Membaca Surat Aku Langsung Menoleh Jam Dinding.. Tepat Jam 03.00 Aku Langsung Bersiap Siap Mandi Dan Berpakaian Aku Menoleh Jam Lagi Tepat Jam 03.30

Aku Langsung Keluar Kamar Tiba Tiba Aku Melihat Ruka Dia Bertanya Pada ku

"Natsume..Pagi Sekali Untuk Sekolah Masih Banyak Waktu"

"Hn" Jawab Ku Cuek

"Natsume Kau Mau Kemana?"

"Pergi Menjemput Dia" Jawab Ku Singkat

"Siapa? Aoi?" Tanya Ruka Lagi

"Bukan Dia, Tapi Orang Lain" Jawab Ku Sambil Tersenyum, Ya Aku Sedang Memikirkan Senyuman Anak Itu

"Hahahaha.. Melihat Wajah mu yg bahagia Pasti Dia, Ya kan?" Tebak Ruka

"Hn.. Terserah Lah" Jawab Ku

Sudah Tepat Jam 4 Namun Belum Kelihatan Juga, Kuputuskan Menunggu Sedikit Lg. Tepat Jam 5 Dia Belum Kelihatan Juga, Ketika Ku Berpikir Dia Mungkin Bercanda Dgn Surat Itu Aku Membalikan Badan Hendak Pergi, Tiba-Tiba Sebuah Mobil Masuk Dan Keluar Seorang Gadis Mirip Dgn Ku Lalu Gadis Itu Memeluk Ku Sambil Memanggil Nama ku " Natsume-niiChan"

"Nat..sumi!"

"Iya Onii-Chan"

Gadis Itu Menjawab Sambil Tersenyum Seperti Malaikat

"Kau Lama Sekali Katanya Jam 4 Lht Sekarang Jam Brp"

"Maaf Onii-Chan Jalanan Macet"

"Ya Sudah Lah"

"Onii-Chan Tersenyum Dong..Huh" *sambil narik pipi natsume*

"Hey..Hey"

Tiba Tiba Seseorang Datang

"Ohayo Natsumi-Chan, Apa Kabar?"

"Ohayo Naru-Sensei. Kabar Ku Baik, Bagaimana Keadaan Sensei Sendiri?"

"Aku Baik, Ngomong Ngomong Kau Terlihat Lebih Imut Dr Pada Dulu"

"Ah Masa" *blush*

"Oh Iya Bagaimana Kalo Kita Menuju Kamar Mu Natsumi-Chan"

"Iya Naru-Sensei" Jawab Natsumi Dgn Tersenyum

"Hnn" Jawab Ku Dgn Sedikit Bad Mood

-SKIP ADENGAN NAIK TANGGA DAN CARI KAMAR-

"Nah Natsumi-Chan Ini Kamar Mu Selama 1 Bulan Ini"

"Wahh Bagusnya, Arigato Naru-Sensei"

"Wah..wah ada murid baru ya" segerombolan gadis sedang nge gosip seperti biasa

"siapa sih dia akrab banget ya sama narumi-sensei dan natsume-kun"

"aku juga gk tau, aku gk pernah lihat anak itu sebelumnya"

"jangan sampai dia merebut natsume-kun"

"setujuh bgt"

"iy bener kita duluan kan yg naksir sama natsume"

"iy iy"

Blablablablablabla tiba-tiba natsumi mendekati segerombolan gadis itu

"ohayo smua"

"eh... " #sweatdrop

"eh aku mau ngomong sama kamu"

"ngomong apa?"

"heh jangan sok polos deh kamu jgn sok akrab ya sama narumi-sensei apalagi natsume-kun"

"iya jgn sok akrab deh"

"kenapa?"

"heh masih nanya lg, kami ini fans girl nya"

"ohh.."

"emangnya kamu siapa sih udh berani deketin natsume, nekat bgt gk takut sama kita ya"

"aku adik kembarnya" *sambil tersenyum*

"ehh... ADIK KEMBAR NYA?"

"iya, namaku natsumi hyuuga dipanggil natsumi, salam kenal" *sambil tersenyum hangat"

"ehhh..." #sweatdrop

"NATSUMI, NATSUMI KAU DIMANA" teriak ku sambil mencari dia aku takut dia di apa apain sama cewe cewe itu dan aku melihat dia sedang ditengah tengah segerombolan gadis itu

"eh.. onii-chan"

"natsumi, kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"aku baik baik saja onii-chan"

Segerombolan gadis itu tiba tiba lari

"loh kok mereka lari ya? Kenapa ya onii-chan?"

"gk tau, dan mana mungkin aku peduli"

Hnn seperti biasa gadis gadis itu kabur melihat tatapan ku yg seolah berbicara "SENTUH DIA SEDIKIT SAJA NYAWA KALIAN AKAN MELAYANG"

"onii-chan aku mau ganti baju dulu ya"

"ya aku ada di kelas B ya"

"ya onii-chan, sampai jumpa"

-SKIP ADENGAN NATSUME KEKELAS DAN NATSUMI GANTI BAJU-

"ah,ohayo natsume" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu

"hnn" jawab ku cuek

"natsume apa kau mau pergi ke festival nanti? Ada theater loh seru"

"buat apa coba"

"ayo lha natsume sekalian ajak dia, pasti dia suka" bujuk ruka

Mendengar perkataan ruka aku berpikir benar juga mungkin jika aku mengajak natsumi dia pasti akan senang, tiba tiba lamunan ku dipecahkan oleh pertanyaan mikan

" dia? Siapa dia?" Tanya mikan

" nanti kau akan tahu mikan" jawab ruka sambil tersenyum

"hoi ruka kau tidak akan berselingkuhkan" jawab hotaru sudah siap dgn BAKA GUN nya itu *sebaiknya author kabur juga ni takut kena -_-*

"woi author lu mau buat ruka selingkuh ye"

"gk kok hotaru, jangan salah paham"

"heleh boong lu" *siap dengan baka gun*

"neko-chan gk boong kok hotaru kalo ruka selingkuh di fic ini next fic seterah mu deh author nyerah" *peace*

"awas ya lu author"

"iye"

Ketika natsumi hendak pergi ke kelas B dia bertemu tsubasa dan misaki dia bermaksud bertanya pada mereka dimana kelas B

"permisi apa ini kelas B?"tanya natsumi

"ya, tapi siapa km? Kau tidak memakai seragam alice academy"tanya tsubasa

"aku bukan anak sekolah ini" *sambil senyum*

"kelas B disebelah sana"jelas misaki

"Arigato"jawab natsumu sambil tersenyum

**IN B CLASS**

"Permisi apa ini Kelas B?"tanya natsumi

"Ya" jawab mikan

"oh ya apa kau kenal natsume hyuuga?"tanya natsumi

"aku mengenalnya, kau ingin bertemu dia?"tanya mikan

"ya"jawab natsumi

"sebaiknya jangan dia orang mesum sedunia"jelas mikan

"eh masa sih onii..."jawab natsumi

Sebelum natsumi melanjutkan kata kata natsume sudah didepan pintu dengan bad mood

"eh natsume?" #sweatdrop kata mikan

"heh polka kau ingin meracuni adik ku ya"jawab natsumi sedikit marah

"eh? Adik mu?"jawab mikan bingung

"ya adik ku bodo"jelas ku sedikit erosi *eh salah emosi XD*

"aku tidak bodo natsume"jawab mikan kesal

"onii-chan!" *sambil memeluk* teriak natsumi

"apa natsumi" *tatapanku bad mood* jawab ku

"tidak apa apa onii-chan hehehehe"

Tiba tiba sensei banci itu dtng

"ah narumi-sensei. Ohayo" sapa mika

" ohayo mikan-chan, natsumi-chan dan natsume"jawab narumi

"ohayo, naru-sensei" sapa natsumi sambil tersenyum

Lalu narumi berkata "hahahaha kau msh terlihat imut ya natsumi-chan"

"hehehehehe...naru-sensei ini kalung untuk mu warnanya pink sesuai dgn selera mu"

"wah kalung kucing yg imut" jawab natsumi sambil memberikan kalung kucing berwarna pink

"arigato, aku juga membuatkan satu untuk onii-chan" jelas natsumi

"eh untuk ku?" aku kaget natsumi membuatkan kalung untuk ku

"ya ini" sambil menyerahkan kalung kucing hitam bertuliskan "natsume"

"arigato natsumi"

"kalung onii-chan sama dgn ku tp punya ku lebih kecil hehehe"

"anu.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku mikan sakura panggil mikan saja ya, salam kenal" mikan memperkenalkan diri

"ah.. my name is natsumi hyuuga you can call me natsumi, nice to meet you a good girl"

"eh…name nice to girl can" jawab mikan asal

"hah!? Bahasa apaan tuh, bahasa alien ya polka?" tanya ku

"apaan sih natsume, gk lucu tau" jawab mikan kesal

"siapa bilang lucu, bodoh" jawab ku

"eh mikan-chan emang kamu tau bahasa inggris?" tanya narumi-sensei

"eh enggak" *blush*

"heleh polka sok pake bahasa inggris" jawabku sambil meledek mikan

"apaan sih natsume huh"jawab mikan sambil cemberut

"sudah sudah mikan kata kata ku td artinya nama saya adalah natsumi hyuuga kamu dapat memanggilku natsumi, salam kenal gadis baik" jelas natsumi

"owh kau pintar bahasa inggris ya, hebat sekali" puji mikan

"tentu 6 tahun aku tinggal diinggris bersama ayah ku"

"eh tidak bersama ibu mu, natsume dan aoi ya?"tanya mikan

"tidak aoi menghilang dan natsume sudah masuk alice academy, kalo ibu ku..." jelas natsumi dengan tatapan kosong

"?"

"ibu ku telah meninggal ketika aku kecil" jelas natsumi masih dgn tatapan kosong

"maaf ya kau pasti sedih kehilangan ibu mu yg sangat kamu sayangi" jawab mikan dgn menyesal

"tidak apa apa mikan-chan aku sudah biasa sendirian" jawab natsumi sambil terpaksa tersenyum

"eh.. kau memanggil ku mikan-chan?" tanya mikan

"ya" jawab natsumi

"panggil aku mikan-senpai aku lebih tua dr km karena umur ku sama seperti natsume"

"umur ku juga sama aku lahir 27 november 19xx"

"ehh tunggu jadi kalian..." jawab mikan

"kembar" jawab ku

"masa sih kembar gk mungkin muka sih emang sama tapi sikapnya beda bgt natsume jahat dan dingin sementara natsumi baik dan hangat" jawab mikan tidak percaya

"kami memang kembar mikan-chan" jawab natsumi tersenyum

"dan artinya dia itu lebih tua dr pada kau polka"jawab ku

"huh beda sebulan lebih atau kurang doang"balas mikan cemberut

"eh mikan-chan lahir kapan?"tanya natsumi

"1 januari 19xx"jawab mikan

"wah ketika tahun baru ya"balas natsumi

"ya natsumi-chan"jawab mikan

"kau beruntung lahir tanggal 1 januari mikan-chan"jawab natsumi

"dan kau beruntung sekali natsumi-chan mempunyai saudara"jawab mikan

"eh memangnya mikan-chan tidak punya saudara ya?"tanya natsumi

"ya.."jawab mikan singkat

" ngomong ngomong apa alice mu natsumi-chan alice ku nullfication" tanya mikan TTP (To The Point)

"alice ku?" Tanya natsumi panik

"ya natsumi-chan"jawab mikan

"alice ku adalah..."

Neko-Chan: "Hohohoho... Selesai Juga Chap 1"

Mikan : Selamat Neko-Chan

Neko-Chan : "Arigato Mikan-Chan" *eyes puppy*

Natsume : "Ngapa Sih Natsumi Ke Jepang Bikin Repot Aja"

Natsumi : "Onii-Chan Tidak Suka Ya" *hiks hiks*

Neko-Chan&Mikan : Hayoloh Natsume, Natsumi Nangis

Natsume : Eh..Natsumi Jangan Nangis *cup cup*

Natsumi : "Aku Mau Behenti Menangis Kalo Onii-Chan Memeluk Ku"

Natsume : -_-" *sambil memeluk natsumi*

Mikan, Neko-Chan De le le : "Acieee Kakak Dan Adik Yg Berbahagia"

Natsume : *api ditangan*

Hotaru : *siap dgn BAKA GUN*

-PERANG DUNIA ALICE ACADEMY TIDAK TERHINDARI LAGI-

Neko-Chan : "Terima Kasih Telah Membaca Fic Ini Walaupun Kekurangannya Banyak Maklum My First Fic Hehehe ^.^"

Ruka : "Pls Review, Satu Review 1000 Semangat Melanjutkan Fic Ini. Arigato" *bow*

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Review Yaa..

Biar Makin Semangat Nerusin Nya Ni Hehehehe

Arigato Smua ^.^

-Neko-Chan-


End file.
